New Avalon (Universe RPM: 325)
When the Totems were destroyed, the world merged into one whole universe and recreated the world order. Ash is now part of this world with his friends and fellow Knights of Chivalry, he and the people of the other worlds must work together against the Darklights, a group of criminals from their dimensions who plains to claim New Avalon as the new masters. Cities, Towns, Ports, Monasteries/Abby of New Avalon Pokopulis: City of the Pokemon world Pokemon Trainers live here to relive the old Pokemon League, but also to have learn from others to see beyond Pokemon. Under the Leadership of Ash and his Pokesquad team, that helps recreate what would've been the late Oak's dream. Labyrinth City: City of the Ancient World Where the Benders and the eastern cultures recreated the Wisdom courtesy of the leadership of the Knight of Wisdom, Bei Fung. The City is actually a large Labyrinth that protects the people from invaders who get lost into the traps. New Camelot: Last of the Arthurian Rebirth The New Knights led by the descendant of King Arthur, Arthur Penn who serves as Littlefoot's mentor in English History. This is a remnant of England during the Dark Ages, Where the Crusaders from the Future team up with Knights of Glowerhaven and the Spartan II veterans makes the new armor for new Knights. This is the meeting place of all seven knights of Chivalry. Swan Lake Town: The Forest town of Wonder Where Odette is ruling mixing modern with the renaissance times from the original Odette, She is the cousin of the Dragon Princess and lives in the Town where the Silverwings roost in the day, also the legend of the Unicorn is said to be spotted in that area. The Resort is the castle and the lake beach. Agrabah: City of Trade, Mystery of Enchantment, and the finest merchandise base. Where the descendants of Aladdin and Jasmine lives and where the Duckbills are common in the Primordian borders. This is also part with Pewter Plateau and where the Excalibur Fighters take flight tests from. This is also the place where international conferences take place in New Avalon. Coolsvile Where what use to be the birth place of the Mystery Inc. Now it became a place of uttermost potential education creating, Glowerhaven High, Pokopulis University, Pokopulis High, Swan Academy, Arabian University, Labyrinth High, and the Elite Academy. This is also known for the History of Mystery, the home of the Scooby Doo lineage. Devil's Brew Port The most corrupted place in the whole coastlines of Northern Sarcania, where the scum of the land comes to cause chaos and mayhem to all who port there. Bellewood Ponyvile Ponyville was merged with Bellewood, after Kevin was exposed a Trickster, it became a landmark town where, humans and pony's co-exist. This is where the jousting tournaments take place during the arrivals of kingdoms. Arbiter Monastery Artisan Grove Amity Hills Great Valley Ring City Countries Equestria Prideland Dragon Kingdoms Nocturna Ursatopia Primordia Sarcania Kirakia Locations * Rainstorm Forest * Tethys Island * Sharkteeth Mountain Range * Hurricane Mountains * Solar Peak * Jungle of Darkness * Fossil Frontier * Cerulean Cove * Pewter Plateau * Aurora Islands * Crypt Isles * Glacier Palace * Dragon Mountain * Hall of Princesses Tribes of Chivalry Heroes Ancient Artifacts Evil Masters